Joy Unspeakable Simple edition
by ebonbird
Summary: evan como did this very bad thing . . .


Title: Joy Unspeakable   
Author: Ebonbird (ebonbird@hotmail.com)   
Summary: Sarek asks Amanda a question.   
Rating: G   
  
Disclaimer: Amanda and Sarek belong to one another, and to   
Paramount. None of these characters belong to me, and are being used   
by me w/o their owners' permission. Please Paramount, and any legally   
affiliated persona, do not sue me for this use. I'm doing my part to keep   
Trek Love alive, but in 1999, I'm fairly certain that lots more folk are   
doing their and my share.   
  
  
*****************************************************  
*****************************************************  
  
Joy Unspeakable -- Simple edition  
(evan como did this very bad thing)  
  
  
  
Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan had his fingers on the face of the very   
human Amanda Grayson. Because he was a touch-telepath, he was   
able to read her thoughts.  
  
Amanda was nervous and tried hard to control those thoughts. Her   
head was bowed over the cowl-neck dress she was wearing. The swirl-  
pattern in the fabric helped to distract her from focusing on her   
nervousness.   
  
Where his fingers were felt like the sun was being focused through a   
magnifying glass onto her skin. Amanda felt suddenly embarrassed.   
Through the mind probe, Sarek could feel her embarrassment. This   
made both of them lightheaded.  
  
When the Ambassador ended the contact, Amanda stopped feeling   
woozy because of how hot his touch was. Instead, she felt a different   
kind of dizzy. She didn't raise her head, but she could still see one of his   
hands at chest level. His fingers were hidden, though, because they   
were curling away from her.  
  
"Amanda," he said. Sarek's voice was deep and strummed through her   
mind like it had during their connection.  
  
Amanda kept her eyes downcast. "Sarek?" she asked. It occurred to   
her that she was disrespecting him, so she swiftly corrected her mistake   
with a flustered, "Ambassador Sarek?"  
  
His fingers moved while he spoke. "What is the logic of emotion?"  
  
She could hardly catch her breath. The after-effects of the mind probe   
made her breathing irregular. Her tongue felt thick, too.  
  
"You are kind," Amanda managed to murmur. She repeated herself   
despite knowing that, with his excellent hearing, Sarek probably heard   
her the first time. She wanted to add, 'My lord', but knew that adding the   
title would be as illogical as her redundancy.  
  
His hand moved to his side and his look of concentration intensified.   
"What you call kindness--"   
  
Sarek paused and frowned. "Logic governs the behavior of all   
Vulcanians. Humans are, in many ways, admirable. It is illogical then,   
Amanda Grayson, for me to respect humans in general and you, due to   
your talents and accomplishments in par -- Specifically."  
  
Even though Sarek's dialogue was serious, his gentle tone of voice   
disappointed Amanda.   
  
"Logic dictates courtesy as a manifestation of respect for the other, yes,"   
she too-humanly paraphrased. She waited for the toe of his shoe   
peeking out from under the hem of his trousers to give her some clue of   
his reaction since her head was still lowered and she couldn't see his   
face.  
  
Amanda considered her thoughts very carefully. She knew how to talk to   
The Ambassador in the method of his culture. Since people from Vulcan   
did not speak 'from the heart', certain subjects had to be spoken about   
indirectly. For instance, a front desk conversation about an   
unacceptable hotel room might take as long as a half-hour because the   
phrase "I don't like the accommodations" would be too emotional.   
  
He didn't answer, so she continued. It surprised her that her voice was   
so steady. "Yet, of your delegation only you seem to find it unnecessary-  
-" She sighed, unhappy. She rolled her eyes at herself. When her eyes   
got to the top of her head, Sarek's gaze speared hers into staying there.  
  
"Yes," he prompted in order to have her finish her thought.  
  
"To forgive our humanity," drifted out of her mouth.   
  
He paused for a really long time, then replied, "we are in error."  
  
If there was any logic in anger, Amanda found it. She felt confident.   
"Not you, Ambassador. You, on the other hand, you are more than   
courteous. You go beyond mere civility." His direct eye contact made   
her blush. "You are gracious," she told him and watched Sarek's   
features relax in what she was sure was disappointment.  
  
Amanda's teaching background and expertise in Vulcan was helpful in   
building her argument. "And you do not... You are not civic because we   
humans 'do not know better.' I believe that y-you go beyond Surak's   
compromise and, in doing so, more than uphold the law."  
  
His fingers finally stopped moving after she said that. "And for this   
reason you love me?" he asked.  
  
"You are kind, my Lord."  
  
Sarek's expression softened. That's as good as a grin for a Vulcanian.   
"Everyone is kind to you, Amanda."  
  
Amanda closed her eyes and her mouth thinned into a smile. Accepting   
what he said as a compliment, she extended her gratitude. "You are so   
very, very kind."  
  
Sarek's sleeve opened like an accordian when he extended his arm. He   
held out his hand but was unaware that Amanda couldn't see the   
gesture. "Amanda," he said to get her attention.  
  
She opened her eyes and studied his fingers. His thumb was pressed   
against the fat of his palm. The other fingers were paired-off, with one   
set slightly curved. They looked inviting so she craned her neck in order   
to find out what his face could tell her.  
  
Vulcanian's do not emote -- openly, so his face was terribly   
expressionless. "It is meet to please you," he said to her face.  
  
His reply in Vulcan-speak meant that he loved her, too, and would do   
anything for her so Amanda Grayson rose to her feet and took him up on   
his offer. And, she discovered how nicely their hands rested against   
each other.  
  
-0-  



End file.
